


Bargain

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Annoyed Death (Darksiders), Complete, Cross-Generation Relationship, Demons, Double Entendre, Established Relationship, Innuendo, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Nephilim (Darksiders), Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot, Pre-Darksiders II (2012), Slash, Touchy-Feely, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Death wouldn’t really break their bargain ?





	

Vulgrim circled Death impatiently, every so often the curved bone claws trailed over the pale grey flesh of the rider’s shoulders. Such lovely lean shoulders. “Come now, Death, we had a bargin. I would acquire for you the Codex of Oceans and you in turn would show me your Reaper Form. One little glance is all that I ask. Hmm ?”

Death glared at him, the radiance of his eyes intensifying. “Stop touching me and perhaps I will hold up my end of the bargain.”

“Very well.” He floated back the equivalent of two paces.

Amethyst energy gathered around Death before it exploded and Death transformed. Tattered crimson robes floated where Death’s legs had been replaced by the same nebulous amethyst energy, his hands had turned skeletal and a pair of enormous bone wings, empty of membrane, had grown from his back. Death’s head was lost in the impenetrable shadow of a crimson hood, though common sense said it was also skeletal.

“Yeeesss.” It wasn’t often that he applauded something, but this he did. In all of Creation creatures without legs were a comparative rarity to those that possessed them and, oh, look at that scythe. The power flowing off it was immense, even greater than the most powerful of his relics. The skulls embossed on the Harvester’s blade were a lovely touch as well. “Can I touch it ?”

Another explosion and Death had returned to his legged form. “No. Now, go bother someone else.”

Death was never any fun, unless he was feeling amorous. Well, at least, legs or no legs Death was still his best and dearest customer. The next time Death came he would make sure to get far more than a glimpse.


End file.
